To bring her back
by LadyBell91
Summary: My version of how it is decided that Killian has to be the one to go find Emma and bring her back. (one shot for now).


**Ok, so here is another one shot which takes place post 3x11 (it might turn into something more, but only if my muse allows it). I hope you guys enjoy it, and I would love to hear your thoughts about it, so feel free to leave a review below (If you do, I will send each and everyone of you a virtual Hug :) ).**

**p.s. As of recently you can also find me on tumblr under the username of dutchtinkerbell, so if you have a request or a question, feel free to ask it there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters (although I'd really love to). **

* * *

"What exactly are your intentions with our daughter, Jones?"

Killian was a bit taken aback by this sudden question, more so because it was uttered with the entire council present. "My.. My intentions, your Highness?" He asked David, not entirely sure what to answer. His eyes jumped back and forth between David and the rest of the council, who all had an confused expression on their faces, except for Tinkerbell and Regina.

"With the imminent threat of this new curse, we need our Saviour back. She is the only one able to defeat the wicked witch of the west." David explained to Killian. "That means she needs to have her memories back, otherwise her magic won't work, she needs to believe."

"But I thought nothing could restore her memories, that it was the price for giving her a happy ending?" Killian asked, he didn't dare to hope that there _was_ a way to get his Swan back.

"I once lost my memories too." Mary Margaret replied. "And even though it shouldn't have been possible, I did get them back."

"Yes, Yes I know. But everybody lost their memories then, not just you. And it was Emma who broke the curse, it was designed that way, she.."

"No, that is not what I meant." She interrupted Killian. "I lost my memories before the dark curse, before Emma was even born. I took a potion to get rid of the heartache of not being able to be with charming, and with it I lost every memory of him."

"You what.. But how did you get your memories back?"

"For the love of god, are you just so stupid?" Regina spat out, annoyed at how oblivious the pirate was. "Look at who you're talking to. What do you think jogged her memory?"

"Regina, please don't." Mary Margaret sighed, but the former Evil queen just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What? Every idiot knows there is one kind of magic that is able to break almost every curse."

Mary Margaret decided to ignore Regina, and instead turned back to Killian.

"It was a true love's kiss which brought back my memories, Killian"

His eyes went wide, they didn't assume what he thought they assumed, right? He looked at the other council members, but they all had a knowing look on their faces. Killians mind worked over hours right now. He couldn't be Emma's true love, that was supposed to be Baelfire, they had a kid together.

But when he looked over at Baelfire, he saw that he just shrugged his shoulders, he knew what was going on the moment Emma had said her goodbye to him. It was just so distant, and he had to admit that even though a small part of her would always love him, he was not her true love. And he was okay with it, a certain fairy helped him understand that.

Tinkerbell decided to help the pirate, because he wore a look on his face which she could only describe as 'slightly panicked'.

"I think you know exactly what they mean Hook. You are just afraid. I think it is safe to assume that everyone in this room knows what you feel for Emma. Heck, I think everyone in the enchanted forest knows it. You're just afraid that she doesn't feel the same. But at the same time you're also afraid she _does_ feel the same, and you feel you don't deserve her, you think you're not worthy of her."

Killian dropped his eyes to the table, no longer able to withstand the gazes of the people around him as Tinkerbell voiced exactly what his doubts and fears were.

The fairy reached her hand out and put it on his arm. "But, Killian, trust me when I say this. You _are _worthy of her, you are _not_ just a pirate. You have proven that with everything you have done in Neverland and when you returned to Storybrooke. And, like I've said before, you did it not for yourself, or for revenge, it was all _for Emma._"

During Tinkerbell's speech the room was completely silent. When she was finished it stayed silent for a while, Killian felt a lump rise in his throat. When he finally looked up he met David's gaze.

"As you may recall I have warned you to stay away from my daughter at one point, but then you saved my life and after that I came to see that you are a man of Honour, and not just a pirate. I also saw the way Emma looked at you and how she acted around you. During our time in Neverland you were the only one able to bring a smile to her face. When you looked at her you wore the exact same expression I wear, when I look at Snow." He looked at Mary Margaret, she nodded her head and gave Killian a reassuring smile. "And even though she might not have admitted it to herself, Emma looked at you the same way. So I ask you again, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

Killian took a deep breath, and he tried to keep his voice even. "I love Emma, more than my own life. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of her, and I'd give anything to see her again, to hold her again. And if there is a way to restore her memories, and to reunite her with her family, then I will do anything in my power to make that happen. Because I want to see her happy again, I want her to know that she is loved, that she is part of a family. For all of her life she felt alone, unloved. She was a lost girl and I don't want her to feel that way ever again. Not if I can do something about it."

When he was finished, the entire room was once more silent.

"And that is exactly why you are the one who will be able to get Emma back to us." Mary Margaret said.


End file.
